


New Form of Fighting

by Lennon_Cuddlywump



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: I know he's a robot but we can't leave him out of the fattening, Mild Glaciershipping, Multi, Ninja to sumo, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Yes even Zane somehow gets fat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump
Summary: Takes place after Ninjaball Run. After one too many failed attempts with the Mega Weapon, Garmadon should have stuck with the giant ham sandwich idea from before. But once it was made, he got a new plan to defeat the ninja.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Sandwich Feast

"Wow, great plan of yoursssss. Not only do the ninja ssssssstill have their headquarterssssss, but they reclaimed the bounty now asssss well! Nothing you've done hasss granted victory!"

"Oh shut up you! We could have won if your snakes weren't getting in the way." In case you're wondering, Lord Garmadon is having quite the quarrel with the new snake King, Skales. So far all their efforts to thwart the ninja were in vain, and their latest attempt was the most embarrassing. Their new lair was down in the sewers, thankfully it didn't smell too much of sludge down there.

"You could have done better than jussssst a canyon appearing. Wouldn't it have been eassssier to kill Ll-"

That response garnered an instant choking from the four armed monster. "You finish that and I'll do worse than the police." He growled.

Gasping for air, Skales squirmed out of his grip and fell to the ground. "Alright.. Harming your little brat issss out of the quesssstion. But it'ssss not like any of your other ideassss gave them much of a hinderance. Why not lissssten to our ssssssuggesssstonssss?"

"Are you saying I should have sunk us all with a giant ham sandwich?"

The mention of food instantly got the attention from the other snakes, all licking their lips. "Make mine a passstrami!" One demanded.

"I want egg sssssalad!"

"Gr.. You want me to waste this power on sandwiches?!"

They weren't going to take no for an answer, having eaten nothing but raw fish and barnacles for days. Grinning, Skales stared right into Garmadon's eyes, using his hypnotic powers.

"Alright alright I'll do it! No need to brainwash me into doing whatever you want. But don't blame me when I have to wait until tomorrow to use this again. Mega Weapon, make these overgrown worms a banquet full of deli meats and other stuff." He grumbled.

In an instant, he struggled as the weapon summoned piles of sandwiches reaching up to the ceiling. The greedy serpentine wasted no time indulging at all the food. Their bellies bulging with every bite.

"Look at them, those gluttons don't even realize how much they're gaining!.. Wait.. Yes, that gives me a new plan to stop those ninja. All thanks to those snakes, they finally did something useful for once."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Weapon, now I wish for those four ninja to indulge like the serpents did. Make them grow fat and lazy, to the point where they can't teach my son to fight, even to the point where they can't even use their Spinjitzu! This time I won't fail." Garmadon ordered, watching the weapon work its magic once more. "Now to lay low, luring them into a false sense of security. Then we strike once they're nothing more than piles of flab!"

"For your sssssake thissssss better work."


	2. Noodle Feast

Dark smoke emerged from the Mega Weapon, floating up to where the Bounty floated by. However, no one noticed it, as they were still sound asleep. Once it seeped through the cracks underneath the flying ship, absorbing into the bellies of the four ninja. Instantly they began to squirm, feeling the effects of the weapon.

They grew hungrier every second, despite them already eating a few hours ago. "Can't we just wait until breakfast?." Jay grumbled, woken up by his growling belly. "Urrgh.. I guess a little midnight snack wouldn't hurt, hope my breath doesn't stink in the morning.."

Slowly pulling himself out of bed, the Lightning ninja tiptoed into the kitchen, pulling out some leftover takoyaki. He didn't even bother to heat them up, just stuffing his mouth full of the octopus filled snacks. "Jeez, when did I ever get as gluttonous as Cole?" He thought as he popped the last takoyaki into his mouth.

"Jay? Is that you?"

He jumped hearing his girlfriend's voice, turning around, he saw Nya waiting by the door. "I.. Umm.. This isn't what you think it is.." He stuttered, trying to think of any excuse possible to not seem like a glutton in front of her. "I didn't think you'd be up this early.."

"You're not really quiet, I thought someone snuck aboard. How come you're raiding the fridge?"

"Um.. I.. I just woke up starving all of a sudden. Probably just a one off thing." Looking down, Jay noticed his belly grew into a slight paunch. "Ooh.. Didn't think I'd lose my abs that quick."

Trying not to awe at how adorable he looked, Nya hugged him, feeling his soft chub against her pajamas. "I think you look cute like this." She admitted. "Like my little cuddle toy."

"Well.. Heh.. Speaking of cuddles." He was blushing away at her compliment. "How about we have a little cuddle of our own?"

"Oh you." She giggled, poking his belly. "I could use a bit of snuggling to help me sleep."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day, it seems the appetite of the four ninja increased tenfold, even when training little Lloyd to fight they had snacks on hand. "Eat any more of that and I might mistake ya for my new punching bag." He joked, sinking his little hand (or whatever the Lego variant of hands is called) deep into Kai's flabby belly.

"Just keeping my strength up, can't train on an empty stomach." He insisted, gorging himself on a bag of shrimp chips.

"Yeah, sure. Didn't you used to tell me that chips are nothing but empty calories? How come you get to hog all the goodies?"

"Well.. We can get more next time we go into town. Besides, Dareth said he's gonna treat us tonight. Winning the Ninjaball Run gave him more than enough to keep his place intact."

"If we're eating out then shouldn't you make some room for dinner?"

"Umm.... Let's just get back to training okay?"

In the meantime, let's go see what the other two ninja, Cole and Zane are up to shall well? The latter noticed that Kai and Jay pretty much hogged all the snack foods in the cupboard, so he took it upon himself to bake more treats. And of course, who could forget about the earth ninja's love for sweets?

"That's a whole lotta cakes you got there Zane, hope you don't mind if I swipe a few." He grinned.

"Swipe? But you asked if you'd like some, that's not swiping." Zane pointed out.

"It's.. Uh.. I'm just hungry." Picking up a slice, he popped it into his mouth. "Mm.. You always made the best baked goods around."

"I.. I do?"

"Would I ever lie to ya?"

The plump nindroid just blushed away, not knowing how to respond. "Well.. I.. I think I might be getting pudgy, I never knew this was possible." He mumbled, poking his large belly peeking out under his gi.

"It's just a little bit of chub. Not like we're ever gonna end up like blobs."

Oh how wrong he was.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chen's Noodle House, this looks like the place. Sure smells good in there!"

"Chen huh?. I don't know why but I don't have a good feeling about this person."

"Oh come on Zane, I'm sure he's a nice guy. But enough chatter, let's get some grub!"

And so they went in, squeezing through the tight door and to where Dareth was waiting for them. "Wow.. Hope you boys aren't too stuffed to eat." He exclaimed, watching the four try to fit into their seats.

"They were stuffing themselves all day! I'm shocked they didn't even burst yet." Lloyd grunted. "And then someone ate all the takoyaki I was saving for lunch."

"Look we'll get you some more tomorrow.. Hey we didn't get any menus, what gives?"

"You pick up whatever looks good on the convayer belt over there. I recommend the Puffy Potstickers with okonomyaki on the side, topped with tempura bits and pickled ginger. But if it's noodles you're going for, I'd go for the dipping ramen, soft boiled egg and nori added in."

But to his surprise, the elemental ninja were gorging away at anything that looked good to them, their bellies bloating all the while. "Wow.. Good thing I didn't tell them about the chicken katsu as well."

"There they go again, getting all the good bits before me!" The green ninja grumbled.

"Hey, no worries kid, we'll get another table. You like mochi? I could go for something cold."

"Do they have fried sesame balls too? I want mine with red bean filling!"

The pair did finally get some grub to eat, but watching their friends gorge away made them lose quite a bit of their appetites. "They just don't stop.. Umm.. You want the rest of my gyõza?"

"If I had any room left I would.. I couldn't even finish this sukiyaki."

At that moment Cole went over. "Well if you can't finish it, can I-"

"You still want more? I'm not surprised by this point. Take it, at least I can pay for all this."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way back, the bellies of the four overweight ninja wobbled away. Their limbs shrunk a bit too, covered up with flab, their rear ends were enormous too, tears forming on their now too tight clothes. "That.. Urpp.. Was so good! Can't believe we never once thought of going to that place! Just wish those seats were a little bigger." Jay belched, undoing his belt to let his gut hang low.

"Well.. Maybe we should have gotten smaller, we've gorged ourselves like mad and now we're too large for our outfits."

"No worries Zane, tomorrow will be nothing but vigorous workouts! And I guess a little treat every now and then. I don't know about you guys, but I could use some sleep."

"Right now?.. I'm a little tired too.. Been training with Lloyd all day."

"Grr.. They made total pigs of themselves back there!. What's gotten into them?. Hopefully it's nothing too serious."


	3. No Big Clothes

The very next day, the ninja were once again gorging their hearts out at breakfast. Dozens of eggs, pickled veggies, miso soup and even nätto was stuffed down their throats. "Eww, at least I don't have to eat the rotten soybeans now. What's gotten into them?" Lloyd grunted, eating a small bit of omelette that was left by his gluttinous trainers.

At that moment, old Sensei Wu entered with his tea kettle. "I see you four are well fed." He remarked.

"Well fed? I'm still starving!" Cole retorted, licking his plate of crumbs. "Anyone got any more nätto?"

It took Lloyd all his strength to not barf at the sound of more fermented beans. "I'm gonna go and train some more." He growled, watching as they swelled some more.

"Train? Oh right! Today I'm giving ya a lesson in fast fighting." Jay grinned, popping a button off his pajamas when he stood. "Well.. After a change of clothes."

Waddling to his room, the blue ninja had trouble finding anything that remotely fit him. His usual gi could barely fit over his round, flabby belly, his hoodie and jeans dug into him hard, even his loosest pair of comfort clothes were too tight for him. "That's the last of it all.. I'll make a note to ask Mom for bigger clothes. Huh? What's this?"

Looking under his bed, he pulled out what looked like a giant blue loincloth. "This wasn't here before, looks like some kind of blue diaper.. But it's my size so I guess I got no choice but to put this on." He thought, trying to find out how he was supposed to put it on.

"Need a hand with that? I figured this mawashi would have fit you better." Nya giggled, getting her flustered and fat boyfriend dressed. "Doesn't cover up much, but it's a pretty hot day so you should be fine."

"What if the others see me like this?! Can I at least have a pair of pants? I can't let anyone see my.. You know."

"I don't mind at all." She grinned, poking his round rump. "Hope your session won't be too long, I wouldn't want to miss this."

Jay just blushed harder before waddling out in nothing but his boxer shorts and mawashi. "I wouldn't either."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turns out he wasn't the only one to get a mawashi, Kai, Cole and Zane gotten one of each with their respective colours. "Isn't this what sumo wrestlers wear? I didn't think I gained that much weight." The earth ninja grunted.

"I had to check the scale for ya because that mound of flab that used to be solid muscle blocked your view. What I wanna know is how Zane ended up gaining weight too. Shouldn't being a robot mean he can eat whatever he wants without consequences?"

"I suppose there's still a lot to learn about myself. My creator may have wanted me to be as human as possible."

"Next thing you know he'll de age if Garmadon tries reversing time on us.. Hey speaking of him, he's been pretty quiet lately."

"Guess he finally gave up trying to mess with us."

"That easily? No, it must be something more."

"Relax Zane, we'll be ready for him if he decides to show his face again!" Cole assured to the bloated nindroid, patting his belly. "Since we got some time off, time to stock up on the goodies. And some bigger clothes would be nice too."

"Perhaps we should ask Nya or Sensei to get them for us.. I don't fancy wandering in public with my buttocks sticking out."

"Heh, that would be pretty embarrassing." Laying down on the now tiny bed, he snuggled Zane close, feeling his blubbery body press against his own.

"Shouldn't we make some attempt to lose weight? What if the snakes launch a surprise attack, we're next to powerless now.."

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm still as big a powerhouse as ever!" Scooping the flustered robot into his arms, Cole lifted him up off the ground. "See? We'll be ready for them, I promise ya."

"Well.. If you insist." A low rumble interupped the two's moment. "Hungry already? I still have some wheel cakes left over if you'd like any."

"You say cake? I'm in!" And so the two waddled to the kitchen for some more gorging.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at them! They're nothing more than blobsssss now! Ssssssso why don't we ssssstrike?!"

"Not when they're still mobile, that metalhead is getting suspicious. We wait until they're all lax, you got that?"

"Fine.. If they haven't realized what'sssssss going on."


	4. The Sumo Sensei

In the span of just a couple days, the once lean mean fighting machines that were Ninjago's protectors devolved into four big blobs who could barely move a step, let alone be able to rush over and defeat baddies like they used to. Thankfully there hasn't been anything worse than a few pickpocketers.

Every day they'd be stuffed to the gills and if they weren't eating, they'd be snoozing away in their rooms. "So much for training me to beat my dad.." Lloyd grumbled, trying to block out their snores. "They're acting more like sumo wrestlers than actual ninja."

This got Wu's attention. "Well in that case, best to change their training regimen if we can't change them."

"What do you mean? I bet Dad made them like this so I can't train, how would changing their training make any difference?"

"They may no longer be fit for ninjutsu, but perhaps sumo would be better. Of course I'm no expert in that field, but I do know someone who is."

"Whoa! Really? You never told us you had friends in other places."

"I didn't think it would have been important until now. Her name is Sensei Dei Debu, she's a bit of a loner but would do anything to help."

"Just hope they're not too big for the Bounty, they make the ground shake by just walking!" Lloyd laughed, heading up to the cockpit. "At least now we don't need to get a new anchor."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, Nya was out in the city doing some investigation. "I bet those snakes aren't too far from here.. Better check underground first and foremost." She thought, sneaking down into the sewers. "Good thing I picked up on stealth lessons hanging around with the boys. Aha! Shed scales, looks like I hit the jackpot."

Sneaking around the pipes, she noticed a group of big bellied serpents all sound asleep and covered in bread crumbs and some crusts. "Yeesh.. And I thought Kai was a major glutton."

"All they ever do issssss eat and sssssssssleep now, Lloyd will never be the Green Ninja at thissssssss rate! And yet he sssssssstill inssssistsssss we do nothing?!" A familiar voice hissed.

"I think he'sssssssssss too chicken to actually do anything to them. Garmadon issssss no lord of mine! If he can't bring himssssself to take out an easssssy target, then obviousssssly he should be kicked out."

She could recognize that voice from a mile away. "I thought this was his doing.. Hope I can find some way to reverse the-"

"Hey! Looksssssss like we got a sssssssspy down here!" Skalidor wrapped his tail around her, getting dangerously close to her neck. "Guessssssss she wassssssssn't affected like the ninja. What shall we do with her?"

"I ssssssssssay-"

"We drown her!" Fangdom's two heads snarled in unison.

"I got a better idea. We may not be allowed to face the ninja. Sssssssso we'll make her do it in our place!"

"Huh? What do you-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Skales held her eyelids open and stared directly at her. "Now, you will do exactly what we sssssssssay."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As that was going on, the Bounty landed in a snowy mountaintop. It looked abandoned to any normal passerby, but Wu knew his old friend preferred to hide away. "Ah, here's her secret entrance."

Placing his hand onto a C shaped indent, a rock opened up to reveal a hidden cave. "Dei? I have some students I'd like you to train."

"Hmm? Wu? It's been so long.."

"It has. But it's an emergency.. It's hard to explain, but I would like for you to teach my four students sumo wrestling."

"I thought you wanted them to be nin-"

At that moment, the obese ninja were rolled off the flying ship, all still sound asleep. "Ah, well then. Anything for an old friend."


	5. Time to Train

The team of four soon awoke to a frozen cavern, shocked that they were no longer in their tiny but snug beds. "Hey! What's the deal here?" Kai grumbled, attempting to sit up.

"So, you've finally awoken. Your Sensei asked me to train you boys in the art of sumo." A voice called, followed by loud footsteps. "With your massive girth, it'll be a breeze."

In front of them stood a figure as large as they were. "You may call me Dei, I've been a rikishi for many years now. It was a very popular sport back then, but nowadays it's faded from history with newer events taking over. I still train alone here, honing my craft." She announced. "But now it seems I'll need to be your toshiyori, or sumo elder as you may call it."

"Sumo huh? I didn't think we gained that much weight."

"You only ate and slept, but that's only one part of your new training. You may be unfit for your old form of fighting, but this new one will be perfect."

Looking down, the blubbery fire master noticed he was standing on a ring. "So I just gotta push you out of a ring? Sounds easy enough."

"It's a lot more than that Mr Walker. Unless you think you can defeat me already." She smirked.

"Oh it's on!" Jay waddled into the ring, thinking that even with some extra pounds he could take down an overweight woman. What he didn't think was she knew how to win a fight with her extra girth. "Ah! Lemme try that again, I wasn't ready that time!"

"Really now? Or maybe you're not used to what I do. But under my training, you'll take advantage of your newfound weight. You will need to stay at this heya for a while, but soon you'll be back fighting crime in no time."

"Considering it took Kai over three days to become a ninja, it'll probably take him all week to learn a whole different technique!" Cole joked.

"Hey!"

"Well if it makes you feel better, Jay took even longer."

"I did not!"

"It took Wu hours to get you to stop talking during stealth training. But I doubt we'd ever need to deal with the snakes in a tiny ring that we push them off of."

"You never know, they might try that next. Now, you boys get into groups of two, then onto the dohyõ."

Thankfully sumo wasn't nearly as much of a challenge to master as ninjutsu once was. Plus they got to have big bowls of chankonabe downed with bubble tea after each match, while Dei made do with beer. Their once useless flabby legs strengthened enough to support their girth, they could knock anyone away without even punching. 

While their speed was greatly reduced and it was harder to sneak in the shadows with their bellies poking out everywhere, they could knock back anyone with just a belly bump now. "Maybe we ought to train Lloyd to be the green sumo now."

\-------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Garmadon decided to finally attack once the Bounty returned without the ninja in tow. But when he went down to the sewer, he was met with a nasty surprise. "Where could those serpents b-"

He was instantly crushed under a giant mass of weight, but it wasn't any of the ninja. "Get off me!! What is the meaning of this?!"

"You made ussssssss wait far too long, now it'sssss our turn to take out the ninja! With a little help from one of their own." Skales smirked, wrapping the four armed tyrant in vengestone chains. "You'll now bow to our commandssssss! Unlessssss you'd like to sssssssuffocate under her weight."

"Grrr.. You will not harm my son!!"

"Or what?! You won't do anything to keep him from becoming the Green Ninja, now it'sssssssss our turn to do away with him!"

The Serpentine then threw him down a sewer chute, blocked off by an even bigger blob. "Those ninja could pop up at my point. Let'ssssssss sssssssee if they can handle a giant Nya."


	6. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took seven months but this little story is now finally finished! I really gotta stop procrasinating

"Any signs of Nya? We haven't heard from her in days now!" Lloyd asked, she would always keep tabs on her, the Ninja or Wu if she ever mounted a solo mission. But now she wouldn't answer her walkie talkie, making matters worse they haven't heard any news about her whereabouts. Even a ransom note would have sufficed at this point.

"I'm trying to pinpoint her location, but her signal was lost underground. We don't know if she was captured or not, but we're outnumbered without the Ninja. I just hope they're able to return quickly... Just what is my brother up to now?."

He didn't need to wonder for long, as an earthquake rocked the center of town. The cause of it? None other than the missing Samurai X, but it seemed Sumo X would have fit her more now. "Sssssssssurrender to ussssssss land dwellersssss. Now the sssssssssnakesssss reign ssssssssupreme!!" Skales demanded, slithering up the cracks the brainwashed Nya created. "Unlessssssss you'd like to be bowled over?"

As usual, the citizens panicked and fled. But were soon surrounded by the ravenous reptiles, eager to terrorize the city for once. "Help!! Where are the ninja?! We need them!!" They all cried, of course Dareth attempted to take them down himself but was instantly flattened by Nya.

But where were they exactly? As luck might have it, the four ninja turned sumo wrestlers were bowling down Dei's hideout, ready to take on the invaders. "Did you miss us? A little training can go a long way, Ninja-err. Sumo go!!"

Now it was the Serpentine's turn to be flattened, Kai, Cole and Zane took care of them while Jay handled his mind controlled girlfriend. "Almost forgot how the Hypnobrai got their name. But at least now we match in size, right?" He joked, only to be belly bumped down.

"Ah! At least wait until I'm ready!" Getting back up, he pushed against her and away from a crowd of onlookers. "I know you're not in the right mind now, but just one whiff of that antivenom should do the job! Just wish my arms weren't so flabby."

The normal sized snakes fled instantly, knowing if they didn't they'd end up like the Brown Ninja. But the much larger generals weren't going to give up so easily, trying to roll the bowling sumos out of the way. Easier said than done, as most fights go. "Heehee, weren't expecting us to find a way around our girth huh?" Cole grinned, flattening poor old Skalidor like a crepe. "Anyone else wanna mess with this boulder?"

"Well I'm not one to flee from a bunch of fattiesssssss!!" As he was about to use his hypnotic stare once again, his vision was covered up by an icy belly flop. "I'm surprised Garmadon isn't here with you, I assume he's the mastermind behind our sudden weight gain."

"Oh he wassss, until we squished him down and sssssstuffed him into a sssssssarcophagussssss! It'ssss what he getsssssss for waissssting our time!!"

"Squished you say?" Smirking, Kai bowled him over, reaching for the staff as the Serpentine leader was now flatter than a pancake. "Betcha if you waited until we were completely immobile you could have won."

"Don't... Remind me.." He groaned.

Uncorking the staff, the antivenom fumes brought Nya back to her senses, but not before becoming flustered at how enormous she got. "Ah! Wha.. How did I get like this?!" She squeaked, calming down as Jay kissed her cheek.

"Just a bit of extra weight, I think it makes you look extra lovely." He cooed, he would have fondled her love handles if Kai wasn't glaring at him. "Get a room you two!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the five were rolled back onto the Bounty, they were laughing and eating away in celebration of another job well done. "This final battle is gonna have to wait a lot longer with Dad still stuck in that snake coffin." Lloyd giggled, munching away at his mochi. "How long do you think it'll take for the others to lose weight?"

"Only a day and a half, I did give them a tea-"

"Oh don't tell me! A mythical beautea that can instantly make them all buff and battle ready?"

"Umm.. No, it's just infused with prune juice. All I can say is I'm glad we're parked above public bathrooms." Wu chuckled. "But the results will be worth it."

Meanwhile back underground, the Serpentine did manage to pull old Garmadon out of his tight prison. "New plan, wish for the ninja to be so thin and frail, even a paper cut could be disastrous."


End file.
